Clash of the Second Bests
by oneindigorose
Summary: Set after season 2 episode 22 in The Vampire Diaries and set right after Jacob runs away in Twilight. What will happen When Damon and Jacob meet eachother and form a plan to get their girls?
1. The plan

Clash of the Second Bests

A/N: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Damon's POV

Stefan came back. Klaus didn't want him. Elena was ready to bolt with him as soon as he got to the boarding house, so she did. And now I'm alone at The Grill wallowing and pitying myself. The mere thought of Elena is like a stab in the chest with a wooden stake. She made me feel, she made me fall in love. And she obviously didn't want me. Who does? As I was about to compel the bartender to give me another free concoction a strange, yet familiar smell wafted towards me. Right then a huge copper skinned guy sat on the stool next to me and ordered a beer. "I'll get that to you in a moment." The barkeep said stiffly before taking the next order. The strange man turned to me and said, "Vampire." "Wolf." I respond coolly. He extends his copper hand and says, "I'm Jacob Black, I may as well tell you why I'm here, the girl I love just ran off with an animal eating vamp. Now I'm here because she doesn't want nor need me." That whole confession thing caught me off guard because that is basically what happened to me. I return the handshake and say, "Damon Salvatore, you basically just described my new problem but the freak show of a vampire is my baby brother. Ugh, I hate my family." I add. And then, like magic an idea hits me. "Where is the girl you're in love with? Because I want to help you get her back as long as she is in the U.S. got it? Because in the sane world bunny eating vampires should never get the girl. What's her name and where is she?" I ask. "Her name is Bella Swan, she lives in Forks Washington. What about your girl?" he asks. "Elena Gilbert and she just ran off to Forks with my brother Stefan, to meet the other animal eating vampires…" "The Cullen's" Jacob snarls. "Yes, and by the looks of it "Yes, and by the looks of it your _precious_ Bella is in love with one of them." I say taunting him like I do to everyone. "She is with Edward. She wants to become like them. She can't just live." He says the hurt obvious in his voice. "Well, eventually Elena would have to change so we can be together forever. But she still has years ahead of her. Saint Stefan on the other hand looks her exact age, maybe younger so the change is just around the bend." I say. "What is your plan? Because Bella is getting married in a few weeks…." He trails off. "We are activating my plan right now." I say as I hand him my phone. "Call her." I say like I know everything. Which I do, mostly.

Bella's POV

"So, Elena, tell me about the second guy. Since I told you about Jake." I say, slightly demanding. "Well, his name is Damon and the vampires I know are able to turn off the human part of them and he did. He was in love with another vampire that avoided him without him knowing she was out of the tomb." She began. I was already up to date on the Katherine thing and the tomb and all that. "Katherine?" I interject. "Yeah, continuing on, she came back and told him that it would always be Stefan and that's what I told him to, and I'm worried that he will do something stupid, he just recently almost died and I think that's when I discovered that I am in love with." She says. "Description?" I ask. "Dark hair, light skin, blue eyes…" She trails off. Right then my phone rang. "Hello?" I greet. "Bella" Jake's familiar voice says. "This is Jake, put it on speaker phone if Elena is there." I turn the call to speaker phone and tell him to start talking. "Damon is standing next to me. We have decided to make your decision easier. We are going to try to kill Klaus. We won't go if we have a reason to stay. We leave in 3 days." His news stunned me and by the looks of it Elena was sure Damon would do it. "Where are you guys?" I almost beg. "Mystic Falls, Damon's place. Bye Bells." And he was gone. Elena quickly explained who Klaus was to me and began pacing shortly after. "They'll die! This is crazy!" she exclaims, clearly worried about Damon. As I thought about losing Jacob the day of the fight with the newborns resurfaced and I remember Jacob's threat about taking himself out of the picture and I break down. "We are going to Mystic Falls Elena." I say as I begin throwing some clothes in a duffel bag. "Of course we are!" she almost screams.

4 hours later with the help of Rosalie we are on a plain set for Mystic Falls.


	2. Almost got you

Chapter 2

Elena's POV

I didn't think I would ever meet someone just like me, but I did. Bella is in love with an animal eating vampire and constantly hunted by other crazy vampires. She also had a "second best". Someone she loved yet wasn't in love with him. As I sit thinking about Jacob and Damon's way of "making the decision easier", I cry. I love Damon. I do. But I am and always will be in love with Stefan. And Damon is going to die; even the thought is like a knife twisting my stomach into knots. Damon has a chance to die, maybe he wants to, maybe it hurts him too much to even think about me and Stefan. What if I make him hurt too much? People may have been staring but I wouldn't know because my eyes were shut and tears were pouring down my face. I made him feel and now I'm the one that makes him want to die. All of the sudden my phone rang, causing me to yelp in surprise. "Hello?" "Elena its Stefan, where are you? Where is Bella? She has Edward freaking out and I'm tearing my hair out trying to find you." "Stef, I'm okay. Jacob called with Damon and they are going to do something stupid we are going to help them. You need to stay put, I can't lose you." I say and then I add, "I love you, be good and tell Edward that too. Bella would die if she lost him. Goodbye. I'll be back before you know it." I quickly hang up the phone. We are at the airport because we have a connection flight. The depot thingy that we are at is so conveniently in the middle of nowhere. "Attention passengers for flight 369, destination Mystic Falls; your flight has been delayed." A speaker near us booms. "No! We only have 1 day left and it's almost midnight!" Bella wails desperately. Just then, a middle aged man in a bright orange vest says, "it seems that you need to be somewhere quickly. I have a car parked out the back exit; take it I've been trying to get rid of it for months! "He says. "Th-th-thanks." Bella stutters. "You are very welcome." The man says before he tosses us the keys and walks away. "Let's go. I'll lend you some of my clothes, now let's go." I say as she stands up and we run to the back exit.

Bella's POV

There wasn't a car in sight. There was although a luggage bus that said it was going to Mystic Falls. "That dirty, rotten, good for nothing liar! We trusted him!" Elena screams. "Elena, calm down there is a perfectly good bus right in front of us." I say as she lifts the garage typed sliding door and climbs in the death trap on wheels. "Okay then." She says say in defeat and I climb in too.

The smelly, loud, and absolutely horrid drive started 10 minutes later. The 2 drivers were potbellied men in their late 30s. "Did you see those hot chicks in there? Man they were smokin'" the one driving currently, says. The other lets out a low whistle in agreement. "Heck yeah! I wish they was my women!" He exclaims with a heavy country accent. "Pervs." Elena says quietly from next to me. "I believe they go by Elena and Bella." The driver chortles happily. "I think I'm going to be sick if I have to listen to another one of their comments on women." Elena whispers in my ear. "Heck yeah." I whisper back.

Elena's POV

Those men were disgusting but we lived for another 20 minutes. "Whoa! Is that a wolf?" the second guy asks. "It is! Pull over don't hit it!" he yells. "Fine. It looks like a bear it's HUGE!" The driver replies nervously. They went through a safety handbook and decided on pulling over and waiting for it to pass. "It has such a beautiful coat. The russet color looks amazing!" the driver says. Just then Bella gasps. "Jacob." She breathes. Before I could say anything something hit the bus and it flipped. "Ahh!" the men screamed. Luggage flew everywhere we were barely conscious when I heard a familiar voice. "Thanks Jacob, I needed to feed." "Damon" I barely whisper. "What was that?" Damon asks Jacob. "It wasn't me." "I swear I heard Elena's voice. I guess a broken heart can drive you mad." He says with a hint of pain in his voice. I felt like dying. Damon was hurting and I was trapped with a concussion in a bus full of suitcases. "Trust me it gets worse." Jacob says and I hear Bella cry out because the pain is so readable in his words. "Jacob there is something in there and we are going to find it." Damon says. "Sure sure." Jacob responds._ God, I hope they find us, _was my last thought before slipping into oblivion.

A/N: If you want the next chapter, review and tell me whose point of view it should be in.

P.S: I love ideas for the chapters. J

~ Indigo Rose

_. _

re...


	3. I will find you

Damon's POV:

There was someone in the back of that truck. I had just finished sucking the drivers dry when we heard some noises. As we started digging through the luggage I heard a soft groan. All of the sudden Jake started digging frantically. "Bella? Bella, I'm coming! Just hold on Honey." He said worriedly. When he picked Bella out of the pile all she said was, "Elena. Help her. She needs help." She said pointing to a huge suitcase that had a slim girl trapped under it. "Elena, are you okay? Answer me!" I asked frantically as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "Jacob, I can get both of them back to full health in a second. All we need to do is give them my blood." I say quickly. "It's worth a shot. But first, let's get them in a motel and we can heal them, leave a quick note and be on our way." He replied. The shade of white Bella was turning was a bit disconcerting.

After a few hours we had the girls, their bags, and us checked into a motel room. It was getting late so we decided to move on. We had just written our notes and were getting our leather jackets on when Bella began to stir, at first we thought she was just getting comfortable when she shot up and screamed one name, "Edward" the amount of passion in her voice was insane and the way that one name made Jacobs whole frame shake violently was incredible. "The other man?" I ask. "Yep" he replies quickly. "We gotta go. They are waking up!" I exclaim, and with that we were out the door and on our way to kill Klaus.

Bella's POV:

I screamed Edward's name and shot up into a sitting position. I looked around and realized that I was on a couch, in a motel. Elena was on the couch next to me and I jostled her awake quickly, "Elena wake up we need to call Stefan and Edward and tell them that we are okay." I said. She was half awake when something in her mind registered and she frantically said, "Damon, where is Damon. He was here a-a-and he just is gone. Did they abandon us with no money or foo-." She stopped suddenly when her eye caught two pieces of paper on the small table. We ran over and picked them up. I could tell that mine was from Jake, it said:

_Bells,_

_I am so sorry that I had to leave you here; Damon left money in the nightstand drawer. I am going with Damon to kill Klaus Mikaelson; they say he is the strongest, oldest, vampire they have ever seen. This is how I am taking myself out of the picture. It will always be Edward that you choose so I am leaving to let you have your forever. I am getting weaker each day, I didn't tell you but, I imprinted. She doesn't feel the same though. I know that you want to track that girl down and force her to be with me, but the truth is, she has rejected me in every way, shape, and form and she is in the room with you. She is you. I love you Bella Swan and I cannot be without you, so I have gone to die._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

When I finished the note I collapsed, I had hurt my Jacob. I would be the one to slowly kill him. I was his first and last love and I will always feel guilty about that. I needed to find him.

Elena's POV

After Bella finished reading her note I was opening the note with my name on it. I knew it was from Damon and I knew that I would probably be reduced to tears.

_Elena,_

_I am going to take out the threat to your existence; I am going to stake Klaus._ _I miss you already. You were the one to make me feels and now you are the one tempting me to flip that nonexistent switch. You will be the death of me. All I want is for you to be happy; with me. I love you._

_Love,_

_Damon_

_p.s. I fed both of you my blood so you shouldn't do anything to risky._

"Damon!" I screamed. "That jerk fed us his blood so if we get seriously injured in the next 24 hours we will wake up as vampires." I explained to a confused Bella. "Oh, well, why is that so bad?" Bella asked. "Don't you want to spend forever with Stefan?" She continued. "I just- I don't know if I can spend forever with Stefan when Damon is there." I sighed. "Are you just leaving Jacob to spend the rest of his life alone?" I asked Bella. "I do love him, but Edward is everything I need. But Jacob is my sun, my warmth, and he has a part of my heart." She answered. "Well, we don't want Jacob and Damon dead do we? Let's go get them." I say trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, I guess the world will need someone to protect them from vampire Bella." She says. With that I called Elijah.

"Hello?"

"Elijah, this is Elena. I need Klaus' whereabouts."

"And why would I sell my brother out to you?"

"Because you promised that I could trust you. And because there is another type of werewolf and Damon Salvatore on his tail."

"And why would I want him alive?"

"Because you want your brother dead in a box not at the bottom of the ocean."

"That is true- but what makes you think I can't find a way to retrieve his body?"

"Please, I'm begging you."

"He is in Los Angeles. He is staying at the fanciest hotel possible, room number 7012, on the top floor. I will have the person at the front desk give you a room key."

"Thank you Elijah"

"Best of luck Elena, I hope you make it in time. Damon's life will depend on it."

I hung up and we were out the door. "Let's go get those idiots before they get themselves killed." Bella says and laughs weakly. We were in a cab when I looked out the window and whispered, "You aren't quite done seeing me yet. I swear Damon Salvatore, you have not seen the last of me." I will find him. As if my very existence depends on it. Maybe it does.


End file.
